Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Monsters Spirits
Dark Magician Girl :Main article: Dark Magician Girl (Character). Don Zaloog :See Don Zaloog. Gravekeeper's Chief and Gravekeeper's Assailant The Gravekeeper's Chief (墓守の長, Hakamori no Chō) and Yasmin, known in Japan as Sara (サラ) are two characters based off Duel Monsters whom Jaden meets in another world based on the ruins that Jaden's class was visiting. While searching for his friends in another world, Jaden meets Yasmin, who happens to be "Gravekeeper's Assailant". She rescues him from harm, though he is ultimately captured and forced to duel the Chief in a Shadow Duel as he demands that all intruders seen as tomb robbers be buried alive. He was the one responsible for giving Atticus and Jaden the Shadow Charm Pendant in half. It is also revealed that his duel with Jaden was part of Kagemaru's plan (Maybe, Kagemaru gave him the Shadow Charm pendant). In the English dub, they're voiced by Tom Souhrada and Lisa Ortiz, while Bin Shimada and Yūko Mizutani play their Japanese counterparts. The Gravekeeper's Chief plays a Gravekeeper Deck, which focuses on the wide range of abilities available with his "Gravekeeeper's" cards, as well as preventing both players from activating cards that interact with the Graveyard. Kaibaman :Main article: Kaibaman (Character). Jinzo Jinzo, known in Japan as Android-Psycho Shocker (人造人間 - サイコ ・ ショッカー, Jinzō Ningen Saiko Shokkā) is an evil Duel Spirit who seeks to become a real person by taking the souls of those who summon him. A group of three students including Torrey unwittingly call him forth in a forbidden ceremony. After this, Torrey's friends who were involved in the ceremony start disappearing and Torrey starts seeing Jinzo. Fearing his safety, he tells Jaden, who proceeds to duel Jinzo after his next appearance. Jinzo is defeated in the Shadow Duel and forced to give up his ambition. In the English dubs, he's voiced by Sean Schemmel while Satoshi Tsuruoka plays him in the Japanese version. Jinzo plays an occult Jinzo Deck which focuses on the abilities of "Jinzo" and "Ectoplasmer" which in turn helps him consistently revive his "Malice Doll of Demise" card which thrives on being sent to the Graveyard through the effect of a Continuous Spell Card. Harpie Lady Harpie Lady (ハーピィ・レディ, Hāpi Redi) is a Duel Spirit that Jesse faces. Rather than dueling with cards, the Harpie Lady simply attacks the duelists themselves, forcing them to fight her (and later, her sisters) off with their monsters. The Rock Spirit Titan the Rock Spirit is a spirit that appears in the desert arc to duel Jesse. When he is defeated, he retreats, only to send an army of Scorpions after Jaden, Jesse, Axel, Jim and Adrian into the submarine. He is crushed by the submarine after Jaden summons Elemental Hero Grand Neos to lift it from beneath the desert. Titan plays a Scorpion Deck. Freed the Brave Wanderer Freed (フリード, Furīdo ) is the captain of the Steel Knight Army which protects the humans trapped in the third alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit, including the daughter and son of one of his battalion, Lars. He leads the fight against the Dark World monsters, and sacrifices himself to give Jaden a fighting chance against Zure, Knight of Dark World. Freed is seen one more time prior to Jaden's duel with Yubel, as Jaden remembers all the people Yubel has wronged. In the Japanese version, Freed is voiced by Yūji Kishi. Dark World Army The Dark World Army (暗黒界, Ankokukai) is a dictatorship of legendary monsters hailing from the world of the humans trapped in the third alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit in order to find Jesse Anderson. Its army is composed of numerous advisors and foot soldiers, and is headed by Dark World's king, Brron. The remainder of the army joins with the Supreme King. Monsters included in the Dark World Army are: * Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World * Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World * Gren, Tactician of Dark World * Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World * Battle Footballer * Guardian of the Labyrinth * Goblin Elite Attack Force * Newdoria * Goblin Attack Force * Skull Knight #2 In addition to: Harpie's Brother Harpie's Brother, known in Japan as Birdman (バードマン, Bādoman) is a winged warrior who guards the power generator in the second alternate dimension that Jaden and his companions visit. He posesses the world view that lower-level monsters are inferior to those of greater rank. After suffering a defeat to Jaden, he ultimately dies (in the English version, his energy is sent to the stars). Birdman is seen one more time prior to Jaden's duel with Yubel, as Jaden remembers all the people Yubel has wronged. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Akio Suyama. Harpie's Brother plays a Winged Beast Deck, which concentrates on the Direct Damage capabilities of Simorgh, Bird of Divinity and reflects his world's view. Goblin Elite Attack Force The Goblin Elite Attack Force serve as the foot soldiers of Brron and the Dark World Army, and later for the Supreme King's army. Scarr, Scout of Dark World Scarr, Scout of Dark World is a soldier in the Dark World Army that is headed by Brron, Mad King of Dark World. Jaden duels him in order to defend a small boy named Kyle in the second alternate dimension. Despite his Fusion Devourer, spell cards and trap cards, Scarr is easily defeated by Jaden. Scarr focuses his resources on restricting the summoning of his opponent's higher level monsters through unordinary means such as Special Summoning. In the original version he is voiced by Bon Ishihara. Zure, Knight of Dark World Zure, Knight of Dark World is the right-hand man and enforcer of the Dark World Army that is headed by Brron, Mad King of Dark World. After hearing about the presence of Jaden Yuki and the others in the second alternate dimension, he waits for them to appear at his stronghold. Jaden reaches him first and they duel with Zure ultimately being defeated when Freed the Brave Wanderer comes to assist Jaden. Unfortunately for Jaden and co., he implants five orbs into Hassleberry, Syrus, Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz, marking them as sacrifices for Brron so he may use the "Super Polymerization" card. Zure is later revived as a card in Brron's deck. Brron summons him in his duel against Jaden, who would ultimately destroy Zure again. In the original version he is voiced by Tomohiro Nishimura. Kozaky Kozaky appears in the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh GX where he is dueled by Jim Crocodile Cook. He is eventually defeated by Jim. Kozaky plays a Rider Deck. The Duelists of Death :Main article: The Duelists of Death. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Monsters Spirits